1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for detecting an abnormal condition in an EGR system installed in an internal combustion engine.
2. Discussion of Background
Heretofore, a conventional device of this kind is so adapted that an output from an EGR temperature sensor provided in an EGR passage is compared with a predetermined value under a specified condition of operation of an internal combustion engine in which exhaust gas is recirculated, i.e. an EGR operation is carried out. When an unusual state such as the clogging of the EGR passage takes place, the fact that the output of the EGR temperature sensor becomes the predetermined value is detected, whereby abnormality in the EGR system is detected.